L'amour à l'eau
by Writer's Wink
Summary: Jenifer est une jeune infirmière ayant la trentaine. Elle décide de se mettre à l'aquagym son jour de congé. La jeune femme y rencontre Thierry, son coach. C'est un homme grand, musclé, qui ne lui déplait pas ...


Hey !

Je vous présente le premier OS que je vais poster ici. C'est un style AU qui portera sur le Jenifer (Bartoli) et Thierry (Neuvic).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^^

\- Séance 1 -

Pour la énième fois en 32 ans d'existences, Jenifer changeait de sport. Cette fois ci, elle optait pour de l'aquagym. Elle fourra son maillot deux pièces dans un sac, ainsi qu'un savon, un shampoing, et une serviette. Avant de partir, elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau.

\- Vous êtes arrivés à destination, indiqua son GPS après quelques minutes sur la route.

Elle sorti de sa voiture, attrapant au passage ses affaires. Le bâtiment se présentait comme un vulgaire bloc de béton. D'un pas hésitant, elle entra par une porte entièrement recouverte d'une peinture noire.

\- Bonjour Madame, s'empressa de lancer une petite blonde derrière le comptoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'intérieur, beaucoup plus chaleureux que l'extérieur rassura Jenifer.

\- Bonjour, j'ai appelé la semaine dernière pour une séance de sport dans votre établissement, répondit-elle un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

\- À quel nom ?

\- Bartoli.

\- Très bien, ce sera la première porte à gauche. Vous pourrez régler après votre séance.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et s'avança dans un petit couloir. Comme l'avait indiqué la femme du comptoir, elle prit la première porte à gauche. En entrant, une chaleur humide s'empara de tout son corps. Elle suffoqua. Puis sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna, faisant maintenant face à un torse plutôt imposant. Elle leva la tête, et vit un jeune homme lui sourire à pleines dents.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tout en adoptant un regard protecteur.

Jenifer sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cet homme … Portant un simple caleçon de bain … Devant elle … Cela ne la laissa pas indifférentes. Elle baissa la tête, tentant de camoufler au mieux sa confusion.

\- Oui, je me suis inscrite la semaine dernière.

\- Eh bien, je me présente, moi c'est Thierry, et je serais votre prof de sport. Vous avez de la chance mademoiselle, nous ne sommes que très peu nombreux aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir bien m'occuper de vous.

Il avait glissé une main sur sa taille. À ce contact, elle contracta son ventre, sentant une armée de papillon la traverser.

\- Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer les vestiaires. Vous n'oublierez pas de bien vous mouiller tous le corps, y compris les cheveux avant de venir dans l'eau.

\- D'accord … Souffla-t-elle tout en retenant sa respiration.

Il la mena jusqu'à ce qui semblait être les douches. Derrière, une rangée de dix cabines permettaient de se changer à l'abri des regards. Jenifer avança jusqu'à l'une d'entre elle, et disparu à l'intérieur. Elle glissa un rapide merci, mais que Thierry n'entendit pas. Un par un, elle ôta ses vêtements, puis enfila un maillot. Elle avait opté pour un short et une brassière de bain, de façon à être à l'aise dans l'eau. La jeune femme fourra ses affaires dans son sac, puis sortit de la cabine. Elle posa son sac dans un casier après avoir récupéré sa serviette, son savon et son shampoing. Puis elle quitta les vestiaires, oubliant volontairement de fermer son casier à clef. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un jogging vieux de dix ans dans un sac troué.

En s'avançant vers le bassin, Jenifer pût s'apercevoir que déjà quatre personne s'y trouvait. Elle posa sa serviette sur une rempare, puis s'avança vers l'échelle du bassin.

\- Toujours toujours toujours!

Elle s'était retournée, reconnaissant la voix si sexy de son nouveau coach sportif.

\- Je vois que vous avez oublié une information que je vous ai donnée tout à l'heure. Il est impératif de se rincer avant d'aller dans l'eau, remarqua-t-il en avançant vers elle.

La jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche, affichant de grands yeux ronds.

\- Allez, ne vous en faites pas, ça passe pour cette fois. Aller donc vous rincer dans la douche qui est là, ça vous évitera d'aller jusqu'au vestiaires.

Il lui indiqua une douche juste à côté du bassin. La jeune femme s'avança alors. Elle alluma l'eau, et commença à se rincer. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps mince et petit, et Thierry ne manquait pas une miette de ce spectacle. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il observa le maillot de bain épousant parfaitement les formes galbées de la jeune femme. Ces jambes … Ces cuisses … Cette taille … Cette poitrine … Ce cou … Cette bouche … Ces yeux … Ces yeux, qui regardaient les siens. Prit en flagrant délit. Prit en train de reluquer ce corps si parfait. Rouge de honte, le moniteur détourna le regard. Puis tenta :

\- Je pense que vous vous êtes assez rincée comme ça. Venez donc nous rejoindre dans le bassin.

La jeune femme n'avait pas quitté Thierry des yeux. Était-il vraiment en train de la mater ? Cette idée fit chauffer ses joues. Il était vrai qu'elle avait certains atouts, mais jusque là, ce n'était pas la première chose que l'on remarquait chez elle.

Jenifer fit cesser l'eau de couler. Elle monta ses cheveux en queue de cheval qu'elle attacha grâce à l'élastique qu'elle gardait en permanence à son poignet. Puis cette fois-ci entra dans le bassin. L'eau chaude avalait peu à peu son corps. Elle nagea entre les personnes déjà présentent dans le bassin et se trouva une place au centre, et pile en face du maitre nageur. Celui-ci ne pût s'empêcher de regarder à la limite de l'eau, où, comme par hasard, arrivait sa poitrine. Jenifer le remarqua, mais ne tenta pas de se cacher.

Enfin, le cours commença.

Le moniteur avait lancé une Play List de musique électronique, puis commença de petits mouvements des jambes. Jenifer l'imita, mais son corps lui, ne suivait plus du tout. Il lui lançait des : « Mon dieu qu'il est sexy dans ce petit maillot moulant ». Ou encore des : « Putain j'ai envie de toucher ses abdos ». Elle se reprit rapidement, remarquant que l'exercice avait changé. Et pour celui là, il s'était retourné afin de faire la même la même chose qu'eux. Malgré elle, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un rapide coup d'œil sur son fessier. Ferme, rebondit, tout ce qu'elle aime. Et merde, il s'est retourné. Mais Jenifer, elle, n'a pas bougé son regard. Instant gênant. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, et continua son exercice comme si de rien était. Mais Thierry n'avait pas loupé le regard de la brune. Elle lui avait maté le cul, il en était certain. La musique changea, ce qui permit à l'entraineur de reprendre ses esprits. Troisième exercice. Jenifer sent le regard de Thierry sur elle. Et cette fois, son corps hurlait : « Mais pourquoi je suis pas plus grande ? Il pourrait au moins profiter d'un peu plus que mon visage. ». Rester calme. C'est tout ce qu'elle essaye de faire. Ne pas le regarder. Peut-être que ça calmera ses hormones. Non, impossible, il est trop sexy. Quatrième musique. Elle ne contrôle plus son corps, qui de lui même imite les mouvements de Thierry. Cinquième musique. Il s'est encore retourné. Elle a encore son cul en vue. Dernière musique. Dernières minutes de cette torture si agréable.

Enfin, le cours est terminé.

Jenifer sortit rapidement du bassin, attrapa ses affaires et fila aux vestiaires. Elle se doucha dans les douches communes, puis se rhabilla dans l'une des cabines. En sortant des vestiaires, elle croisa Thierry.

\- Alors ? Cette séance ? Lui demanda-t-il, tentant de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Super, je reviendrais très volontiers la semaine prochaine, répondit-elle, tentant de cacher son trouble.

\- Alors à la semaine prochaine jeune demoiselle.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, que Jenifer lui rendit. Sans plus attendre, elle rejoignit le hall. Elle paya sa séance, puis rentra chez elle.

\- Séance 2 –

Cette fois-ci, Jenifer arriva avec un peu plus de certitude à la salle de sport. Elle salua la jeune femme au comptoir, puis alla dans les vestiaires. Elle se changea en deux minutes, puis sortit de sa cabine. Elle mit ses affaires dans un casier, puis fila sous l'une des douches, afin de se mouiller tous le corps. Quand enfin elle fut prête, elle rejoignit le bassin, et pût observer que cette fois ci, elle était la première. N'osant pas y aller, elle resta quelques secondes plantées devant la piscine.

\- Vous pouvez y allez, vous savez, lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna instantanément, heureuse de retrouver la voix sexy de son maître nageur.

\- Oh, merci, répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Elle trempa d'abord le bout de ses pieds dans l'eau, afin de s'habituer à la température. Puis peu a peu, fit entrer tout son corps grâce à l'échelle. Elle nagea sur quelques mètres, afin de rejoindre le fond du bassin. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la Play List de Thierry démarrer. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Mais, nous n'attendons pas les autres pour commencer ? Demanda Jenifer, soucieuse.

\- Eh bien, il n'y aura que vous et moi aujourd'hui, répondit-il un sourire en coin. Personne d'autre n'a réservé.

Jenifer sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir quand elle vit Thierry enlever son tee-shirt et la rejoindre dans l'eau. Elle. Lui. Seuls. En maillots. Dans l'eau. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais la chanson avait changé pour quelque chose de plus doux, plus enivrant, plus … chaud. Thierry nagea jusqu'à elle, pour ce mettre en face. Il se plaça afin d'exécuter le premier exercice. Jenifer l'imita. Ils commencèrent par de petites foulées, tout en balançant les bras dans l'eau. La jeune femme soufflait calmement, se concentrant sur les gestes de son coach. C'est alors que celui ci s'approcha, et passa derrière elle. Jenifer frissonna quand elle sentit ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Garde le dos droit, conseilla Thierry à son oreille afin d'être sûr qu'elle l'entende.

La jeune femme se grandit alors, les mains de Thierry l'accompagnèrent.

\- Voilà, comme ça, sourit-il.

Il retourna à sa place. La musique cessa. Et aucune ne recommença.

\- Tiens, s'étonna le coach. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Il nagea jusqu'à l'échelle, et sortit du bassin pour disparaître derrière une porte. Il réapparût quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bon, et bien on dirait que nous allons devoir bosser sans musique, lança-t-il.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Jenifer en souriant.

Thierry retourna donc dans le bassin, et ils enchaînèrent les exercices. Mais sans la musique, cela devenait beaucoup plus ennuyant. Finalement, le cours se termina, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir quitter le bassin. Ils s'étaient adossés au rebord, et avaient commencé à discuter de tout et de rien.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes infirmière ? lança Thierry.

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais comment est-ce que vous trouvez le temps de faire du sport ?

\- C'est simple, je ne travaille pas le mardi.

\- Tout s'explique alors.

Une voix les arrêta dans leur petite discussion.

\- Thierry, si tu pouvais draguer en dehors du bassin, ça nous arrangerait ! lança une grande femme aux cheveux roux

Le coach sentit ses joues rosir, et Jenifer aussi. Ils ne dirent rien, et sortirent de l'eau. Ils passèrent devant la jeune femme, attrapant leurs serviettes au passage. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Côte à côte, ils rejoignirent le vestiaire.

\- Est-ce que, commença Thierry. En toute amitié bien sûre, ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi après ?

Jenifer le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient ténébreux. Noyées dans son regard, elle hocha la tête de bas en haut afin de dire oui. Thierry lui sourit, et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue droite. Jenifer resta inerte. Elle coupa sa respiration, et se bloqua comme une statue. Puis voyant que Thierry repartait vers des vestiaires spéciaux, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle fila à la douche, et se dépêcha à se laver et s'habiller, sachant que Thierry l'attendait.

Il s'était adossé au mur en attendant la jeune femme, passant sans cesse la main dans ses cheveux mouillés afin de les recoiffer.

\- Je suis là, fit une petite voix derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna pour découvrir Jenifer. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en queue de cheval, et tenait son sac de sport à bout de bras.

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez aller ? Demanda Jenifer.

\- Suivez moi, on va dire que c'est une surprise.

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

\- Comment est-ce que vous êtes venue ici ? Lui demanda le coach.

\- À pied, je n'habite pas si loin que ça, et puis j'avais le temps, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Alors, ça ne vous pose pas de problème de monter dans ma voiture ?

\- Non, je vous fais confiance.

Thierry sourit. Il lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à passer devant lui.

Le coach gara sa voiture à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle parisienne. Ils sortirent du véhicule.

\- C'est dans cette rue que vous voulez m'emmener pour boire un verre ? Plaisanta Jenifer.

\- Euh, ouais, fit il un peu gêné. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences comme on dit. Et puis, qui pourrait te faire du mal tant que tu es avec un balaise comme moi hein ?

Il leva un bras et montra ses biceps. Jenifer gloussa, mais ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait des muscles plutôt développés. Thierry s'avança dans la ruelle, et Jenifer le suivit. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes, plusieurs fenêtres, ou encore quelques mecs qui tentaient d'aborder Jenifer jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Thierry lui passer un bras autour des épaules. À chaque fois, ce geste faisait apparaître un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres de la jeune femme. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une porte, jusque là similaire aux autres. Mais quand Jenifer vit Thierry la pousser et entrer, elle se certifia que c'était l'endroit où il voulait l'emmener. Dans sa tête, la jeune femme se demandait sans arrêt ce qu'elle faisait là. Avec cet homme qu'elle connaît à peine. Il pourrait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut, mais c'est elle qu'il a choisit d'emmener dans cet endroit, qu'il connaît visiblement très bien.

\- Alors tu entres ? lança l'homme au regard ténébreux.

Jenifer sourit timidement, mais entra. Ils s'assirent au tabouret d'un bar vide. Seul le barmaid occupait ces lieux.

\- Je te présente Bob, dit Thierry en tendant la main vers l'homme. Un très bon ami à moi, c'est lui qui tient le bar.

\- Et, pourquoi il n'y a personne ici ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Normalement on est fermé, mais ce charmant jeune homme a insisté pour pouvoir y emmener une belle demoiselle, plaisanta Bob.

Jenifer sourit, gênée. Bob leur offrit à boire, puis s'installa à côté d'eux pour pouvoir discuter. Il se fit rapidement rejeter par son ami.

\- Si tu permets, j'aimerais pouvoir être en tête à tête avec elle, lança Thierry poliment.

Un peu déçu, Bob quitta le bar.

\- En tête à tête dans un bar fermé dans une ruelle où personne ne semble venir ? J'ai toute les raisons d'avoir peur là, certifia Jenifer.

Thierry descendit de son tabouret. Il s'approcha dangereusement de la brune, qui inspira un grand coup. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, dégageant au passa quelques mèches de cheveux.

\- Tu as peur ? Chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme déglutit, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour dire non. L'homme lui sourit, puis se recula.

\- Si tu préfères, on peut aller dans un bar bondé de monde, au moins tu seras sûre de ne pas te faire enlevée par ton prof de sport, plaisanta Thierry.

\- Parce que tu comptes m'enlever ?

Le coach esquissa un demi sourire. Elle avait dit ça, mais sa voix n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

\- Non, je vais seulement t'offrir un verre. Tous ce que tu voudras. Ensuite, je te ramène chez toi.

Il marqua une pause, tentant de capter le regard noir mais brillant de Jenifer, puis reprit :

\- Et après, je t'emmène au restaurant.

\- Eh bien, commença la brune. On dirait que tu as déjà prévu tous tes plans.

Thierry lui adressa un sourire comme pour affirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il contourna le bar, et se posta en face de l'infirmière.

\- Alors, que puis-je servir à Mademoiselle ? Demanda Thierry.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as le droit de te servir comme ça dans le bar de ton ami ? S'inquiéta Jenifer.

\- Ce bar il est vingt-cinq pourcent à moi, Bob n'avait pas assez pour se l'acheter, alors on a fait trois quart – un quart. Comme ça c'est le sien, mais de temps en temps je peux y amener des jolies filles.

Jenifer se refroidit sur cette dernière phrase.

\- C'était une blague, s'empressa de préciser Thierry.

\- Ouais bah elle n'était pas drôle ta blague, précisa la brune avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je sers à cette jolie demoiselle.

\- Mmh je prendrais ce que tu prendras.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu prends toi ?

\- Je voulais prendre un verre de whisky, mais …

\- Parfait ! La coupa-t-elle. Allons y pour un verre de whisky.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif, mais la jeune femme hocha la tête pour encore une fois confirmer le whisky. Thierry haussa les épaules, puis sortit deux verres à whisky. Il les remplis jusqu'au quart, puis tendit l'un des verres à Jenifer. Puis il attrapa le sien et le cogna contre celui de la jeune femme en lançant un petit :

\- Santé !

L'infirmière lui sourit, puis commença à boire sa boisson. Elle fit une grimace en sentant le liquide couler dans sa gorge, comme si on lui avait fait avaler de l'alcool à 90°. Le coach laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Il est très fort, je te l'accorde. Si tu veux je peux le changer ? proposa Thierry.

\- Non merci, assura la jeune femme, ça va aller. Il faut juste que je fasse attention si je ne veux pas arriver ivre morte au restaurant tout à l'heure.

L'homme sourit à cette petite plaisanterie, puis ajouta :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, avec un petit fond comme tu as là tu ne risques pas d'être « ivre morte » comme tu dis.

\- Hum … C'est à dire que je tiens assez mal l'alcool. Mais effectivement, là ça devrait passer.

\- Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, on peut déplacer le resto à demain, proposa Thierry.

\- J'aurais bien voulu, mais je travaille demain je te rappelle.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, bon et bien on dirait bien que n'as pas le choix alors.

\- Je pourrais aussi refuser ton rendez-vous.

Thierry sourit, même le visage de la jeune femme mentait. Cependant il rentra dans son jeu.

\- Tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-il en mimant une fausse inquiétude.

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement, puis répondit :

\- Tu verras bien …

Thierry gloussa, il aimait cette façon de se faire mariner.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite brasserie parisienne, que Thierry semblait connaître aussi bien que le bar. L'un des serveurs leur proposa une table dans le fond du restaurant quand ils entrèrent, pour leur laisser une atmosphère intime.

\- Parfait, répondit Jenifer avant que Thierry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon les mena à la table, puis leur donna les menus.

\- Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? Demanda le coach.

\- Pourquoi pas un peu de vin ? Proposa Jenifer.

\- Blanc ou rouge ?

\- Comme tu veux, moi je n'y connais rien en vin, avoua la jeune femme.

Thierry sourit, et leva rapidement la main pour appeler un serveur.

\- Oui monsieur, fit le garçon en se présentant à leur table. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- On va prendre une bouteille de vin en apéritif s'il vous plait.

\- Blanc ? Rouge ?

\- Ce que vous nous proposerez de mieux.

\- On va partir sur un rouge alors.

Thierry le remercia, puis le serveur partit.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes infirmière ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Ça fait dix ans, donc, oui on peut dire que ça fait longtemps, répondit Jenifer en souriant.

\- Whoaw, tu as de l'expérience dans le domaine alors … Si je fais semblant de m'étouffer, tu me feras du bouche à bouche ?

L'infirmière laissa échapper un petit rire, puis répondit sur un ton joueur :

\- Non, je demanderai au monsieur barbu là bas de te le faire.

\- Tu fais ça je fais semblant d'être mort !

Jenifer gloussa.

\- Et toi ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais prof d'aquagym ?

\- Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne à vrai dire, affirma Thierry.

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent de ramener des clientes dans un bar et au resto ?

\- C'est arrivé une fois avant toi, c'était au tout début, j'étais tombé fou amoureux d'elle tu ne peux pas imaginer. On est sorti ensembles, mais quand je l'ai demandé en mariage elle m'a apprit qu'elle était déjà mariée et qu'elle avait trois enfants.

\- Oh … Je suis, désolée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tant que tu ne m'apprends pas que je suis en train de draguer une femme mariée !

\- Je ne le suis pas, assura la jeune femme en souriant.

Ils finirent leur repas, en se présentant un peu plus chacun leur tour. Quand ils eurent terminés, Thierry se rendit au comptoir afin de payer l'addition. Ils sortirent et Jenifer sortit un paquet de cigarette de son sac à main.

\- Tu fumes ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant un paquet de cigarette à Thierry.

\- Non, c'est mauvais pour la santé tu sais ! Tu devrais le savoir toi qui est infirmière.

\- Ça va … tu ne vas quand même pas me faire une prévention ?

Elle avait dit ça en allumant sa clope, comme un signe de provocation. Thierry souffla tout en laissant un rire s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Jenifer en laissant échapper un nuage de fumée d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Mmh … réfléchit-elle. On pourrait aller se promener ? Je connais un parc sympa pas loin.

\- On a besoin de la voiture ?

\- Juste pour cinq minutes.

\- Allons y alors ! Lança-t-il en commençant à avancer vers sa voiture.

Jenifer le suivit, après avoir écrasé sa clope sur le goudron. Elle monta en voiture sur la place passagère. Thierry s'installa au volant. Il mit le contact, puis s'engagea sur la route. Ils firent une centaine de mètre avant de se faire arrêter par un policier.

\- Bonjour monsieur, commença le gendarme. On fait un petit contrôle de routine, les accidents dus à l'alcool sont beaucoup plus fréquents à cette heure.

Le sang de Jenifer ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils avaient suffisamment bus pour ne pas être en capacité de conduire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le gendarme ne verrait rien. Mais le gendarme avait déjà sortit l'éthylotest, et Thierry était déjà en train de souffler dedans. Le policier regarda le résultat, et le coach sentait des gouttes de sueurs perler dans son cou.

\- Bon, commença le gendarme. Et bien je crois que j'ai bien fait de vous arrêter … Vous allez devoir me suivre messieurs dames s'il vous plait.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de leur voiture, la tête basse. Le policier les fit entrer dans une voiture policière, puis les mena au poste de police. Quand il arriva, l'un de ses collègues lui sauta dessus pour lui demander de l'aide. Il conduit donc Thierry et Jenifer dans une cellule, en attendant de pouvoir régler leur cas.

Thierry profita d'un petit banc en métal pour s'asseoir.

\- Sympa ton petit tour au parc ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Roh ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui étais au volant. C'est de ta faute si on est là ! Se défendit-elle.

Jenifer s'avança vers lui, et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Combien de temps on va devoir rester là à ton avis ? S'inquiéta l'infirmière.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais avec ta compagnie je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir partir, répondit l'homme.

La jeune femme afficha un léger sourire en coin. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le regard brun et ténébreux de Thierry. Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux de la brune. Il se pencha légèrement, mais s'arrêta quand son front entra en contact avec celui de Jenifer. Il lui lança un dernier regard, puis ferma les yeux en sentant le jeune femme s'approcher encore plus pour poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou, pour accentuer le baiser. Thierry descendit l'une de ses mains sur ses reins, pour la mener contre lui. Jenifer passa une jambe par dessus les cuisses de l'homme afin de s'asseoir dessus. Elle colla son corps au sien, et approfondit encore un peu plus le baiser. Le coach passa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme.

\- Hum hum hum … Fit une voix derrière eux.

Rouge de honte, Jenifer quitta sans plus tarder les genoux de Thierry. Elle baissa les yeux en voyant que le gendarme était venu les chercher. Le coach se leva, et baissa à son tour les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, commença le gendarme. Votre excès n'est pas très important. Cependant vous devrez rentrer à pied, ou en taxi, nous sommes obligés d'immobiliser votre véhicule.

\- Je comprends, répondit Thierry. Veuillez nous excusez pour ces « désagréments ».

\- On a tous connu la folie d'un premier rendez-vous, je comprends que vous ayez un peu fêté ça.

Jenifer et Thierry hochèrent la tête comme pour le remercier. Ils quittèrent leur cellule, puis le bâtiment après avoir signé quelques papiers. Dans la rue, Jenifer se mit à rire fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Thierry.

\- Tu parles d'un premier rendez-vous !

\- Personnellement je l'ai bien aimé ce premier rendez-vous.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de rire, et s'approcha de Thierry. Elle passa sensuellement ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, et monta sur la pointe des pieds. Ses mains glissèrent pour se poser derrière la nuque du coach, et ses lèvres de posèrent sur les siennes. Elle s'en sépara au bout de quelques instants, puis fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de son partenaire.

\- À la semaine prochaine, Thierry.

Elle afficha un sourire ravageur, puis se retourna. Thierry la regarde de haut en bas en passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il partit de son côté, avant de se retourner. Il vit la petite brune au loin, lui faisant un signe de la main, voulant sans doute dire « À la semaine prochaine Thierry … ». Il lui fit le même signe avec un grand sourire. Puis la voyant repartir, il tourna les talons, et partit lui aussi.


End file.
